


Looking to the Future

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Looking to the Future

"Miss Granger," Severus said formally as he shook her hand, "I am in your debt."

"I would have done it for anyone, Professor," Hermione said, chin held high.

"You spent months on my defense, were libeled in the press for defending a murderer."

"You were innocent!" she replied hotly.

"Not innocent." He shook his head slightly. "Only not guilty."

After a few moments silence, she looked at him questioningly. 

"Sir? You are still holding my hand." Both pairs of eyes fell to their clasped hands.

"Please," the man said as he brought her hand to his lips, "call me Severus."


End file.
